


Everything I Wanted

by PettiSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Portal, Smuff, Smut, catradora, thanks noelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettiSmith/pseuds/PettiSmith
Summary: “Come here.” Hell, I’m risking it. I have nothing else to lose, right? Catra holds the key to destroying the entire universe, my hands are literally tied. I might as well shoot my shot. Oh, I’m deranged.***Catra brings Adora back from the Crimson Waste to the Fright Zone but keeps her tied up in the bunk room instead of bringing her straight to Hordak. They *talk* things out and happy, sexy, good things happen. First chapter told from Adora's very thirsty POV, second chapter told from Catra's also very thirsty POV.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 313





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after S03E03: Once Upon A Time in the Waste, with a few alterations to the timeline. I can't stop writing these smutty/fluffy one-shots, apparently!  
> Edit 8/21: Okay, I'm officially going to add a follow up chapter. Two-Shot it is! ;)

First, I discover that the whole planet is a massive super-weapon, that is only temporarily dormant thanks to my predecessor’s final sacrifice. Then, I get captured by the _enemy,_ all in one fell swoop? Off to a great start today, Adora. Crimson Waste 1, Adora 0.

This time, Catra’s onslaught was slightly more sadistic than usual. She swiftly managed to disarm and tranquilize Glimmer and Bow, thanks to her new desert goons. If not for Huntara whisking them away, who knows what would have happened to them. She had me cornered, completely vulnerable, and it still felt like it wasn’t enough. The look in her eyes was verging on feral as she tied me up. When I mentioned Shadow Weaver, something really seemed to snap within her. Big mistake. I’ll have a few scars to show for it, but I can’t focus on those now. And that whip, hanging delicately on her belt? That was new. She was sure to let me get a good look at her new effects before adding a blindfold to my bondage. Or maybe I imagined the exhibition she seemed to be putting on. Either way, I wish the line between terrifying and exciting was a little thicker.

The transport ride was rough and sticky hot. Catra stayed at my side in the cargo hold, her hand gripping my thigh, nails digging in, all the while. I think her intention was to exercise more control, keep me in place. But my shackles were doing that just fine. Scorpia seemed to think the physicality of it was excessive too, based on her protests. Catra wasn’t hearing any of it.

*****

But where the heck have they taken me now? I know that we traveled a decent distance, but the Crimson Waste is a decent distance from, well, pretty much everything. My restraints are tight and inhibiting but there’s something familiar about the air here. It’s a wet cold that clings to your skin and reeks of rust. Every noise echoes with an empty metallic ring. My mind is racing, and I can’t seem to shake a nostalgic pull. Oh...It’s the Fright Zone. Excellent. I lean back against the grimy column I’m affixed to, trying to relieve the pressure of my knees on the cool floor, and I take a deep breath. There’s something else lingering…it’s an almost sweet and earthy musk. A chill runs down my spine, my heart pounds against my chest.

Catra is close. Of course, she wouldn’t leave me tied up and alone.

“Hey, Adora…comfortable?” She purrs, hot breath against my ear. No, Catra, I’m not comfortable but maybe you could ask me like that again? Maybe come a little closer next time, your full lips against my skin would be nice...

What the hell is wrong with me. _Focus, Adora._

“Catra… Why are you doing this? There is something bigger than us happening here. Something that will kill us all, if we don’t figure out how to stop it. You need to let me go!” I finally manage to plead.

“No. I don’t think I’ll be doing that. See, it’s just, I have your big fancy sword now and it’s the last piece Hordak and Entrapta need for their portal. So, what they really need is _me_. I have the power...” Catra is stalking back and forth in front of me. I can’t see her, but I can hear her nails click against the cement, the soft pads of her feet thudding along. She’s calculating something. “…Finally,” she growls.

Great. She might have officially lost it. “But what if you didn’t hand over that power, Catra? What if you do the right thing. With me. Help me, help everyone. PLEASE.” I hate to beg but I’m feeling desperate, at my breaking point. She’s not even listening to me right now; her mind is made up.

“Oh, _with you_?” She stops pacing. “You want me to do the right thing _with you_ , huh? You always know what’s best, Adora. You’re the star. But what about what’s best for me?” I can feel her breath against my blindfold. She must be crouched down in front of me now. I lean forward as far as my ropes will allow.

What’s best for Catra is what’s best for me. What’s best is for us to be together, on the right side. I need her to understand. “Can you take this stupid thing off me so we can really talk?” I’m so over this blindfold.

Catra’s fingers press up against my lips briefly and then her nails graze the side of my face and slip under the blindfold, shifting it down over my mouth. “Better?” She teases. My eyes adjust to the dim green hue of the Horde bunk just in time to catch her wink and flash her fangs.

Why does she get to look so good while being so bad? It’s not fair.

I mumble under my blindfold turned gag, “mmmmnotreally”. I’m not sure if she could make any sense of that but worth a try. She’s such a brat. Gross understatement in this moment but I’m only human and she’s hot when she’s mean. I hate that about her…Or maybe I hate that I don’t hate that about her.

She hoists herself back up and starts walking away, her tail flicking with each step, mimicking the sway of her hips. Fuck. Now she’s going to leave me here, bound, gagged and alone. But she returns, this time with my sword in hand, and a sideways grin on her face.

“So, are you going to tell me how this thing works before I bring you into Hordak’s sanctum? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?” She points the tip of the sword under my chin and lifts up my jaw. Well, Catra, there’s a blindfold fitted snuggly over my mouth now so I’m not able to tell you much of anything, am I? I narrow my eyes at her, trying to convey my inner monologue. Damn. I’m so clever in my head. I wish I could form my tongue around these words but I’m always fumbling over something with Catra.

She laughs. Sigh. That distinctly unhinged giggle. I miss it. I miss her. When we were kids this might have been a game we’d play: Good Guys VS Bad Guys, hostage situations, ropes and ties. In hindsight, we really set ourselves up for this maniacal future. Back then, it honestly just seemed kind of dirty, like we were getting away with something naughty by disguising it as a game. Lonnie knew. She fucking knew. Poor, Lonnie.

Catra traces a line down the side of my gag, I can feel the steel edge of the sword on my cheek. And then searing, quick pain. The fabric falls away, a trickle of blood drips to the floor beside it. I gasp and shoot a glare at Catra, now free from my verbal restraint but speechless. She looks a little shocked too, doesn’t she? Maybe she thought my magic sword couldn’t hurt me. Maybe I’m giving her too much credit.

“I’m… Uh….” She drops the sword, comes to my side and squats back down beside me, eying my wound. “It’s not actually bad, just a scratch. You’re being a wimp.” I roll my eyes. “Oh, yeah? Thanks, Doctor.” Catra still looks worried, despite years of torture she’s inflicted on me. Somehow this cut was deeper than those that came before. Figuratively, of course. Maybe it’s because I’m Adora, not She-Ra, right now. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage though.

“Catra… you know me. I don’t think you want to hurt me. If you open up the portal… that’s it. For everyone, including me.” Her eyes shift quickly, and she rights herself back up, clearly distraught but covering, and turns away from me

“Yeah, but it’s too late. We’ve both made decisions that hurt the other. That’s just what we do now.” She’s speaking softly, under her breath. I strain hard to hear her.

No. That’s not what we do. How could she even believe that? So many people have hurt her. Almost everyone…but I didn’t ever want to be on that list. Not when I actually love— Well, I just don’t want to be on that list.

“That’s not true. That’s not what we do. That’s not who we are. I’ve always got your back… and you’ve got mine, remember? We promised. _That’s_ who we are.” My voice is shaking but I mean every word.

Her ear twitches and she turns back to face me. “But you left me. For them. So easily.” I can see the redness around her eyes. She’s so tired. My heart aches.

“Catra… I left the Horde and the evil behind it. I wanted you to come with me. I’ve always wanted you.” I catch a sob in my chest, worried I might not be able to stop crying if I start. That last bit came out a little too quickly for me to reel back in, so I go with it. “…I’ve always wanted you. I still do.”

I look everywhere but into Catra’s eyes. This room is so bleak. I can’t believe we grew up here. I can’t believe Catra still lives her. The walls are stained with pipe runoff. The beds are outfitted with a single sheet and foam mat. My eyes dart from grungy corner to grungier corner, anxiously awaiting Catra’s response. It feels like minutes tick by.

Catra sits down on the floor and pulls her knees up to her chest. I give in and let myself watch her; I can’t help it. She uncoils her new whip from her belt. I try desperately to contain a shiver. She removes her mask, or headband, or whatever that thing is that she insists on wearing every day. Her hair falls freely around her profile, a beautiful mess. She rests her face into her hands and shakes her head back and forth.

“I don’t believe you, Adora. I don’t. I can’t. Why would you want me? After everything I’ve done now. I’m a monster. I’m the bad guy.” Catra is speaking into her palms, but her muffled cries don’t go unheard.

“There is still hope, you know? I have hope for you. Always have. I… I think I see you for who you want to be, not who you were made into. Please, look at me. I want you to see me too.” I’m begging again. I’m going to blame the fact that I’m on my knees. This position seems to really bring out the needy in me.

Catra raises her brow to meet my gaze, tear stained cheeks shining, her gold and turquoise eyes finding mine through the salty blur.

“Come here.” Hell, I’m risking it. I have nothing else to lose, right? Catra holds the key to destroying the entire universe, my hands are literally tied. I might as well shoot my shot. Oh, I’m deranged.

Hesitantly, Catra shifts her seated position so that she’s on her hands and knees, still a few feet away. She crawls slowly toward me before stopping short, almost nose to nose. 

“I see you. I want you too. I mean, you’re an idiot. But I want you.” She glances away, always deflecting with empty insults.

Thankful for these ropes having a little give left, I bridge the gap. My lips on hers, hot and moist. She leans into my pressure, growling into my mouth. Her tongue teases my lips open to deepen the kiss.

Am I scared? A little. Am I still tied up? Very. Is this a dream? I hope not.

We catch our breath, visibly invigorated by the lines we’ve decided to finally cross.

“You…really want me? This?” Catra whispers.

“All of it.” I encourage her tentatively, hoping she doesn’t run off again.

Catra brings her mouth to my neck, bites down and sucks at the skin, gently. Her hands wander around my hips. Yes, please. Take these pants off me. Don’t stop now.

As if she is reading my mind (can she do that? Fuck.), Catra starts tugging at my pants, shifting them as low as possible with my knees to the floor. Every inch of my body that she touches feels like it’s going to ignite into flames, but I want more— _need_ more.

She brings her fingers between my legs and runs them back and forth across my underwear. “You’re, um, soaking wet.” Her pupils dilate and she bites her lower lip while pressing up and into the damp fabric with the tips of her fingers. What did she expect? I’ve been watching her saunter around the room with nothing but my imagination running wild.

I hold my lips to her ear, “I told you I want you.” Hey, I finally said something kind of clever out loud. Go me.

And with that subtle coaxing, Catra is absolutely ravenous. She kisses me hard and rips my underwear down, retracts her claws, and slides two fingers deep inside of me. Fuuuuck. The pulse of her fingers makes my head spin. All I can do is grind my hips into her rhythm and focus on not coming immediately. Although, I guess that would really show her how much I wanted this!

Catra starts focusing on my clit and I’m actually seeing stars. She presses and releases, encircling the source of pleasure. Is it possible to explode from ecstasy? It has to be. Every nerve ending in my body is electrified and throbbing. Catra moves my legs apart and dips her head into my lap, her tongue hot and wet against my clit. She licks and thrusts her very adept tongue until I can’t take it anymore. My entire body gives in to the rush, coming to her tongue’s command.

“I want to touch you…” I finally manage to breath out, while recovering from that earth-shattering orgasm.

Catra eyes the ropes, extends her nails, and cuts only twice. Suddenly, my wrists are free. Just like that. I rub the area, slightly raw but nothing permanent. By the time I shake out my limbs and step out of my pants and underwear that gathered like new bondage around my ankles, Catra is already laying in wait on the foam mat of our old bunk. My legs seem to be working at about 50% functionality, but I make it over to lay by her side, eventually.

“Hey, Catra.” I smile. It feels good to say her name like this. Not from across a battlefield, for once.

She blinks slowly and smiles back at me, but I catch her eyes as they dart over to the bunk wall for a split second. What was that about? She’s hiding something…again. I follow the direction of her eyes. Oh, that explains it. Our portraits, the ones we drew late at night all those years ago, they’re scratched and defaced. Actually, I lean in closer, it’s just my face bearing the jagged grooves of Catra’s slash marks. My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. How did this happen to us?

“I never meant to hurt you.” We say in unison. That elicits a small chuckle from us both, veiled in pain.

“I have a hard time sharing you, Adora.” Catra starts, “I was always jealous of your other friendships in the Horde, your relationship with Shadow Weaver, your new closeness with the Rebellion and the Princesses. Your shared affection always felt like abandonment because…abandonment was all I ever knew. I couldn’t talk myself out of it. So… I just gave in.” She is running her sentences together, but I am clinging to every word. “I thought it would be easier to cut you out of my life than it would be to watch you cut me out of yours. I didn’t think you would ever choose me over anyone else. I was the idiot this time.” She huffs out a small laugh. 

I wait a beat, piecing everything together. “I get it. I also battle my own issues of abandonment, ya know? That’s why I’m kind of an…obsessive overachiever? I think I have to be the best or I’m worthless. If I’m not perfect, no one will want me. It’s exhausting. And it clouded my ability to communicate clearly with you. I was so willing to rush into the Rebellion, to be a hero, I didn’t take the time to include you in the process. It should have been us both. Always. But I didn’t give you a chance to be part of it with me, on your own accord. I shouldn’t have treated you like an extension of myself. You’re your own person.” I know I'm tripping over my words again. I just hope that made enough sense to Catra.

Catra’s eyes focus. “I am my own person. But also… I kind of, you know, want to be _yours_.” She kisses my cheek. “And I want you to be mine”. Her arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. She guides my hand down between her legs. I can feel the cool, wetness seeping through her leggings. Got it!

I pull her pants and underwear down her legs and slide my tongue deep between her thighs, just once. I look back up at her. She’s resting, head cocked to the side, propped up on her elbows, watching me intently. “Be rough.” She purrs.

I slip two fingers inside of her warm cunt and fuck her hard while she moans my name. The hair on the back of my neck stands up at the sound of my name on her tongue. For a moment, I feel the distinct sensation of She-Ra’s power coming over me. Catra’s eyes grow wide as my own irises flash a crystal blue, almost fiery white, glow. But I hold her back. I want to be Adora. I deserve this. She-Ra can wait. 

I move back down between Catra’s thighs with my mouth, sucking and pressing firmly against her clit, my fingers still prodding deep within her. She’s salty and sweet and thick on my tongue. I can feel her contracting tightly around my fingers, thrusting her hips up and down. When she comes, she whimpers and digs her nails into the bedding. Her tail wraps around my arm and pulls me forward. I’m hot and slick between my own legs again but I try to settle down. Patience, right? Gods, I hope this isn’t the first and last time we do this.

I guess I’m still in shock. I can’t believe I just went from captured to climaxed. Nothing feels real but everything feels right. I try to contain a bemused snort, but it escapes before I can catch it.

“What’s so funny, Princess?” Catra prods as I settle down beside her on our old bunk. Our legs tangled; fingers laced.

“I don’t know. Nothing and everything! Earlier today, I thought you wanted to fuck me up. And…I guess, I was kinda right?” I nuzzle into her neck. It’s soft and warm. I’m surrounded by her sweet, earthy scent. “Hah-Hah. You’re very funny, Adora.” She kisses my forehead; her lips feel so plump against my skin.

We’re both dizzy with our shared pleasure but reality comes creeping into the bed with us. I feel the dread of what’s next pass over me and settle in my stomach.

“Catra. I’m not leaving here without you this time. If that means you have to tie me back up and sacrifice me to Hordak’s plans, so be it. But I know, deep down, you don’t want that. Please. Come with me.”

She stops breathing. I keep my focus on her chest, willing it to rise again. Come on, Catra. She finally lets out a long burst of air from her lungs.

“I want to go with you. I want to stop all of this. Everything I’ve started, needs to end. I know that.” She squeezes my hand. Could be the orgasm talking, but I’m taking her word for it.

Okay, easier said than done. My brain feels like goo. I’m certainly in no position to plan a great escape. But Catra seems sure of herself. She’s been running the show here and, if I know her like I do, she has a contingency plan for a quick escape. I can see the wheels turning as she tries to suss it out.

“We need to get Scorpia, Entrapta and our cadet cohort. I owe them that. I won’t leave them behind.” Catra closes her eyes tight and shakes her head. Okay, I’m easily wooed right now but my heart feels like it’s fluttering in my chest. Don’t tell me all of her angst and villainy was due to sexual frustration. Geez.

We sit up and pull our tattered clothes back on. I still don’t know the plan, but I’m committed to it. I’m committed to her.

Catra grabs my sword from the ground and passes the hilt to me. “Think you can do that _Grayskull Thing_ now or what?” She quips, one eyebrow raised high. Pshhh, that ‘ _Grayskull Thing_ ’? Next time she purrs I’m going to ask her to keep doing that ‘ _Cat Thing_ ’.

“You want She-Ra, you got her.” I right myself into position and hoist the sword overhead.

Wait. No. I stop myself short and lower the sword again. Reaching out, I grab Catra by the wrist and pull her in. “Hey, Catra…I love you.” I kiss her through a wide smile.

“I know,” A tinge of pink flooding her freckled cheeks, “I love you too, dummy.”

Okay, then!

Here we go… “FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!”


	2. Untied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her breathing has increased rapidly, which always does something to me. Hungrily watching her pant, her pulse pounding visibly through her neck—it’s primal.
> 
> We’re not fighting, we’re fucking, I remind myself.
> 
> ***
> 
> Adora and Catra escape the Fright Zone and...celebrate. A few times. Catra's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave that last chapter alone, I guess!

As much as it pains me to admit it, She-Ra is fucking hot. Watching Adora transform into an 8-foot-tall, ripped, leotard-clad superhero is simultaneously infuriating and…stimulating? Gross. Whatever, I guess the cat is out of the bag anyway.

Wow, I hate that expression.

I wish I had more time to process everything that just happened, but time is a luxury we can’t afford right now. I mean, did all of that _really_ happen? I’m starting to think I’ve lost my grip on reality. Suddenly, rapid-fire visions of Adora straddling my hips, panting, scanning my undressed body with her hungry powder-blue eyes, flash behind my eyelids and my tail bristles. Okay, it happened. No way my imagination is _that_ good.

And now, she’s towering in front of me, radiant in She-Ra form, ready to make a great escape from the Fright Zone. She’s escaping _with_ me—not _from_ me.

I’ll have to keep reminding myself of that for a while.

“What’s the plan, Force Captain Catra?” Adora winks at me. Idiot.

“We’re gonna have to come up with a new title. I’m basically a Princess now that I’m helping the Rebellion. Ew.” I stick my tongue out in feigned disgust. Gods, it feels good to play with her like this again. I fucking missed her.

“Well then, Princess Catra, what is that plan?” She leans forward into an exaggerated bow, looking up from under her brow at the last second, a smug smile on her lips. Those lips that were just hot and wet against my skin… Snap out of it, Catra.

“You’re going to run. Run as fast as you can and don’t look back. Get all the way to the Whispering Woods, Adora.” Somehow, I’ve got my hands on her hips, gazing up at her confused expression. I try to control an ear twitch but it’s useless. How’d I get here? A second ago I was across the room, right? She’s like a magnet, dammit.

“Okay…I’m going to run. And _you’re_ going to run?” She presses, still puzzled.

We really don’t have time to get into it so, despite my ego, I stand on my toes to kiss her sharp jaw before giving her an encouraging shove towards to door. “I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

Adora turns on her heel and heads toward the door. She steals a quick glance over her shoulder and smiles.

“Catra?” Her eyes cross over my whole body before locking with mine. “I miss you already.” And with that, she darts out the door, my heart thumping along with the sound of her boots slapping the cement.

I know she’s stubborn as hell so this can’t be easy. But nothing good comes easy. Actually, Adora came pretty easy…Heh. I hope we fucking make it through this. I absolutely need to make her feel like that again, that good. The heat in my lower abdomen travels between my legs. I shake my head, trying to collect myself. Huh, I still don’t have my mask on. My hair falls untamed around my shoulders, but you know what, I think I’ll keep it that way. Look at me, a changed woman already. Yuck.

The alarm system on the wall is rudimentary, despite Hordak’s claims. There are no differentiating sounds for varying events, nothing to help the Cadets distinguish between emergencies. It’s all just one note, one screeching mind-melter. I wait a beat for Adora to make some headway and then I dial in my code: 66666. (Damn, I’m hilarious.) The noise is violent and encompassing but I move through the cacophony and bee line it for Hordak’s sanctum. Ah, dramatic effect.

I hope this works. ‘Hope’ seems to be all the rage these days.

If it doesn’t, then at least Adora is safe. She’s probably outside of the facility by now. That’s all that really matters. Maybe she won’t even be waiting for me in the woods. She’s a dummy but she’s not stupid.

My heart is in my throat as I round the corner.

And there they are.

Scorpia and Entrapta are hovering anxiously around Entrapta’s pet bot, Emily, while Hordak growls emergency protocol orders to the clueless Cadets over the intercom. Entrapta is gripping her ears in response to the glaring ruckus and Hordak is giving her a discreet look that can only be…concern? That’s weird.

“SHE GOT AWAY! HURRY UP! ADORA IS…ADORA IS ESCAPING!” I scream in their direction, skidding across the floor and dragging my nails to halt my pace. They both scramble to my attention, mouths agape.

“What? You had her tied up so great though! Hey, where’s your mask?” Scorpia never ceases to amaze me. I’m screaming at her and she’s complimenting my knot skills and questioning my wardrobe change.

“Yes, how did she manage to extricate herself? Did she use…tech? Tell me everything.” Entrapta yells over the noise, holding out her voice recorder with a pigtail, basically drooling at the thought of new tech. I can’t with these stooges.

“DID YOU HEAR THE PART WHEN I SAID HURRY? WE CAN STILL CATCH HER! SHE HAS THE SWORD, YOU IDIOTS!” I’m overacting but what do these fools know.

Hordak swivels around with a scowl on his face and glares in my direction. Whatever, let him contort his skeletal face. What do I care now? “However you managed to foul this capture, I am sure you will not fail me in your recovery. Right, Force Captain?”

“Right,” asshole.

“Entrapta, stay behind. We have work to be done.” Hordak disarms the alarm system and nods toward all of the shiny things on his desk, which are no doubt enticing to Entrapta. She rises up on the ends of her massive purple hair and starts moving in his direction.

“NO!” I frantically and shamefully resort to using Hordak’s own method for entertaining Entrapta’s attention, “She has the sword… and something else. A, uh, new First Ones relic. We’ll need you and Emily. NOW.”

Entrapta coos loudly at the thought of new tech and pouts a bottom lip towards Hordak.

I must look absolutely feral at this point. Surely, my lie is atrocious and detectable, but my screams and Entrapta’s puppy-dog eyes must be enough to convince Hordak to give up his lab buddy.

“I’ll allow it.” He seethes.

I grab them both roughly by the arm and sprint out of the Sanctum, Emily creeping on our heels.

“Scorpia— round up Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. She’s in She-Ra form so we’ll need the crew. Meet us in Hangar 4.” Scorpia salutes and runs down the corridor.

“Entrapta, how many people can Emily carry?” I’m still holding Entrapta’s arm tightly and she’s staring at my fingers like they are to be studied. I release my grip, I’ll get better about that, I reassure myself.

“Ooooh. She will have no trouble carrying the whole team! I’ve outfitted her legs with additional transformative abilities! Now, instead of tripedal crawling she can-- “

“THE SHORT VERSION, PLEASE.” I rub my temples.

“She has three legs. They can change into tank wheels. Everyone will fit. Lots of room. For people. Look.” Entrapta fiddles with Emily’s controls and suddenly where her spider-like legs once extended, now a track of tires rotate.

“Cool.” Seriously, that actually is cool.

Emily’s body has morphed into something like a truck bed and Entrapta and I hoist up and settle in. With a subtle pat, Emily takes off for Hangar 4, the only hangar that points directly toward the Whispering Woods.

Everyone is out of breath and frazzled as I bark out their orders. “She must be headed for the woods. We’ll catch her there. No one is to touch her but me!” Oops… Gotta cover that up. “Because...we need her conscious and able to wield that stupid sword for the portal when we get her back here, remember?” Everyone nods but I catch a look on Lonnie’s face that I’ve seen before. She knows. She fucking knows.

“Just get on Emily. Let’s GO.” I huff and attempt to cover my cheeks, which suddenly feel hot and flushed.

As we fly out of the Fright Zone, I look back at the dismal wasteland I called home. It’s shrinking in the distance, a small, smoggy mass on the horizon. Good riddance.

The ride is silent. My hackles are up and that seems to have a gagging effect on most people. Despite what happened between us in the bunk room, I’m just sure Adora won’t be waiting in the woods. She probably ran all the way back to Bright Moon and is having a laugh about this with Bow and Glimmer. Why would she wait for me?

Emily slows. The wind whipping past us settles to a stop. Wow, Emily made record time and didn’t even blow up. Entrapta is full of surprises.

“Now what, Wild Cat?” Scorpia bravely inquires as we edge up to the woodside.

“Fan out, find her. Scorpia, you’re with Entrapta and Emily. Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio, stay together. Call me if you even hear a twig snap. She’ll be close—without Sparkles and Arrow Boy she won’t have made it far without getting distracted.” I try desperately to curl the sides of my lips downward but a smile flickers across my mouth. Lonnie catches it. Dammit, Lonnie.

I start crawling through the brush, senses on high alert. If I don’t find her first this won’t work. But I know her better than anyone. And now I know her even better. _All_ of her. A chill runs down my spine and I have to smooth my tail. I’ll find her.

After a few minutes of tracking, I find myself absent-mindedly following a trail of loose berries. Fucking, Adora. She’s having a snack? Really? I continue along the trail; her bright and floral scent is all over the path.

“Adora?” I half whisper, half shout. “It’s me…Catra.” Ugh, I sound dumb.

A loud rustle overhead forces my gaze upward. “Hey, Catra.” Adora, in her true form, tosses a berry at me from the tree branch she’s perched on. She’s really here, waiting for me. I almost can’t believe it.

Within a second, I’ve traversed the tree and I straddle the branch beside her. “Hey, Adora.”

“Show-off,” she teases. Adora finishes chewing a mouthful of berries and kisses me with her blue-tinted lips.

Would it be horrible to stay up here and just make-out for…ever? Everyone will just eventually get bored and go back to the Fright Zone. They’d probably be glad if I never came out of the woods. Oh, right. The plan.

A sigh escapes my chest and I lean into her. “So, I need you to capture everyone now. Your sword does stuff right?”

“My sword…does _stuff_ …yes.” She cocks a smile. Okay, I feel like that was innuendo, but I really need to focus.

“Okay, well, uh, meet me at the edge of the woods in 3 minutes. Turn that thing into a rope and get ready to tie up our…friends.” That felt super weird to say but I manage it with an eye-roll.

Adora brings her lips to my ear and whispers, “Hmmm… I’d rather tie you up. But I guess I’ll wait.” What has gotten into her? I’ve created a monster and I love it.

Maintaining my balance on this branch is increasingly difficult, thanks to Adora’s not so subtle desires. “If we get out of here, you won’t have to wait long.” A purr rattles behind my words.

“When. _When_ we get out, Catra.” Her eyes glowing, she jumps off the branch, She-Ra strength in effect as she lands with a thud and finishes the transformation.

As I race to the meeting spot, I compress my Force Captain badge and command the team to rendezvous at the entry point. No one found Adora, obviously, and they seem pretty scared to tell me so. Wimps.

Kyle certainly looks worse for wear; the woods must not have been kind to him. Typical Kyle. Everyone else has their guard up, waiting for my verbal onslaught for a failed mission. But I keep my mouth shut this time. Baby steps, right?

“Entrapta, has Emily ever been to Bright Moon?” I ask as everyone gathers themselves back into her sled.

“No! But her intelligence is equipped with maps of all of Etheria! She hasn’t been there, but she thinks she has!” Entrapta squeals. “Neat. Show me her map?” Entrapta does so willingly, of course. And there it is, the map and destination command. Ta-da.

And right on time, She-Ra’s golden aura illuminates the crew. Thank gods these kids are so incompetent; all they do is gasp and take in the view. Well, I guess I get it.

The ground rumbles as she makes her quick move to lasso the entire truck bed of people, including me. “Umm… this was not the plan, Adora.” I growl through a smile. She crosses over to me, holding my chin in her hand, and whispers, “I guess I’m just not very patient.”

Lonnie whips her head around and yell, “I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

Adora hops onto the front of Emily’s craft and I instruct her through my bindings on how to make the destination command. Entrapta is muttering under her breath but I definitely hear her say something like, “No one really wants to know about my tech.” I feel a pang of guilt, but it had to be done.

We fly through the woods on Emily’s back and I try to explain that this was never a mission to capture Adora, but instead a mission to rescue the crew. They don’t trust me, not a word. And why should they? But as soon as Bright Moon’s kingdom emerges into view, they quit protesting.

It’s opulent, it’s warm, it’s light. It’s everything the Fright Zone isn’t. The crew might not believe in me, or see any good in me, but they see good in this place. They’ll adapt. I’ll adapt.

At least, I hope so. There’s that ‘hope’ again.

*****

Every morning since our escape, it has been the same thing. I squint through heavy eyelids, take a deep breath, and slowly take in my surroundings.

There’s the bay window that opens out onto an endless green landscape. There are amethyst crystals hanging overhead, held aloft by rose gold chains. There are silken, cool, lilac sheets draped and wrapped around my unclothed body. And there’s Adora, right beside me. Eyes shut softly, pink lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling in peace. She’s kicked the covers aside, her completely bare skin shining under the rays of morning sunlight flirting in through the window.

I don’t deserve this.

I roll over, throw the sheets off, and inch toward her. She looks so beautiful; I hate to wake her but I’m greedy. We wasted so much time—I wasted so much time—I’m not willing to let another second pass without her in my arms. I smooth her hair out of her face then slowly drag my nails up her back as she rouses.

“Hey, Adora…” A purr escapes my chest.

“Hi, Sleepless Beauty.” She digs her fingers into my hips, teasing and tickling my sides.

“St-stop that!” I gasp. “I sleep! I just think there are better ways to utilize this big bed…” I wrestle free from her grasp and mount her hips, grinding down on her lap, holding her wrists together above her head.

“Catra…” She moans and peers up at me through her long lashes.

Oh, she’s awake now alright. Maybe it’s an extension of She-Ra’s abilities but Adora is somehow able to go from 0 to 100 in a second flat. Lucky me.

“Yes?” I reply nonchalantly. If she wants something, she should tell me, huh?

“Kiss me.” She lifts her hips up from the bed, rising between my legs and pressing up firmly against my crotch.

I keep a firm grip on her wrists and do as I’m told. My lips on hers, soft and tender. Our tongues roll together, lazily at first and then with purpose, as her hips continue to shift up and down, her body making solid contact between my thighs. 

“You’re so wet…” Adora leans up to whisper against my neck.

She’s not wrong. I look down to see how slick I’ve made her exposed skin that was pressing up against me. “What are you going to do about that, Princess?” I reach down between my legs and find the middle of hers, tracing my fingers through her own wetness. “Mmmm…it looks like I’m not the only one.” I bring my damp fingers back to my mouth and taste her. She shivers beneath me.

This is real, I remind myself.

Her pupils go wide as she breaks my grip on her wrists and tightens her own on my thighs, pulling my straddle up to her shoulders. Well, that answers that!

I settle my knees on the pillow under her head, spreading my legs around her face and lowering myself to her mouth. Her tongue presses and slides up my center, stopping to move in confident circles around my throbbing clit.

“Ah-Adora…” I exhale her name like it was stuck in my chest. Maybe it has always been there.

She speeds up with my encouragement, a hand wrapped around my thigh now moves to slip two fingers deep inside of me, curling forward, pulsing in rhythm with my hips.

The heat between my legs spreads in waves throughout my entire body. Arching back, I find her thighs and spread them. Her breath hitches at my touch, pausing her actions only for an excruciating moment. “Keep going.” I urge.

Adora is soaking wet and I can’t help but moan as my fingers press up into her. She echoes the sentiment, both of us unable to quiet our eagerness.

I move in cadence with her, still riding her tongue and fingers. Her breathing has increased rapidly, which always does something to me. Hungrily watching her pant, her pulse pounding visibly through her neck—it’s primal.

We’re not fighting, we’re fucking, I remind myself.

My heart starts racing, my clit swollen beneath her tongue, and I know I’m on the edge of it… just need her tongue to press…Right. There.

Holy fuck.

Her name is all I’m able to mutter breathlessly, my body lurching forward in convulsions. I can’t help but use my free hand to sink my claws deep into the mattress.

My busy hand’s fingers are still deep inside of Adora as I dismount and move down her sculpted body. She’s writhing beneath me, her waist rising and falling against the pressure of my fingers. My mouth makes deliberate, concentrated contact with her middle and she whimpers, “Catra. Don’t stop.”

I wasn’t planning on it.

My tongue flicks across her clit and holds pressure where she wants it—needs it—most. She’s tightening around my fingers and I know she’s close. I really, _really_ , like knowing that. Heat radiates in my stomach again, my heart pounding.

I lift my gaze to watch her as she finishes against my mouth. Her hair is untied, falling carelessly around her face, loose strands sticking to her sweat-beaded neck. Her full chest, heaving in response to her rapid breath. The sculpted muscles in her stomach flexing tightly. I reach up and trace around her hard nipples with an extended claw, a chill runs visibly across her skin.

She collapses down into the bed, pulling me on top of her.

“Good morning.” She kisses me hard, running her hands up my back and into my messy mane.

“I mean, I think your heart might have stopped for a second, but I don’t think we’re _mourning_ anything…it certainly was _good_ though.” I lick up the side of her neck and wrap my tail around her leg. She laughs and tightens her strong grip around me. Making her laugh is a pretty fucking close second to making her come, gotta say.

“Hilarious, my little Heart-Stopper.” She squeezes my hips and bites down on the skin between my neck and shoulder. Sigh. Call me whatever you want, I’m all yours, Adora.

“We have to do real people stuff today, right?” I groan and flop flat onto my back. Mattress stuffing puffs out into the air from the wounds I’ve inflicted on the bedding. Oops.

“Yep! We have a meeting in the war room in… SHOOT! 3 minutes?!” Adora jumps out of bed and trips her way over to the dresser to throw on her uniform. I take in the view, I’m in no rush.

“Seriously, Catra. This is the first official Rebellion meeting with all of the ex-Horde members! You literally have to be there. We need you. They need you!” She continues mumbling to herself as she haphazardly dresses. She’s got her shirt on inside out and her hair poof is a mess, which is so fucking cute.

I’m admittedly a little too distracted to listen to her. Something about the other She-Ra’s message, something about Etheria’s fate being threatened by more than Hordak, something about Shadow Weaver. Ugh. Not interested. I’m sure I’ll pick up more in the meeting, right?

I saunter out of bed and kiss her shoulder. “Your shirt is on wrong.” I slide my hands up underneath it and start working it off of her. “Don’t get any ideas, Catra… We REALLY have to be there!” I raise an eyebrow and back away, my hands raised innocently, laughing under my breath. 

She sighs and reaches out for my wrist, pulling me back toward her, just like she did before we escaped the Fright Zone together.

“Lemme guess, you love me?” I tease.

She brings her lips to my mouth and presses softly into me, her lower lip dragging across mine.

“Always have.” She kisses me quickly. “Always will.” Another kiss seals the promise.

“That’s great because I’m about to make you so late for this meeting.” I press her up against the dresser, rattling its contents.

“Catra…” She protests, less than half-heartedly.

“Yes?” I play along.

“Uh…” She laughs at herself, scrambling to find her reasoning. “I’m blaming you for this.” She says, stepping back out of her freshly donned pants.

“Oh, no…” I moan, dramatically.

“Oh, yeah…” Adora spins me around so that I’m the one pinned against the dresser as she shifts down my body, kneeling to the floor before me.

This is real, I remind myself.

And we’re definitely going to be real late for the meeting.


End file.
